


Back(no real title I'm sorry)

by Jewishicequeen



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Older Varian (Disney), Tangledtober 2018 (Disney), hint of cassarian?, i wrote it for last year's tangledtober, it's not a major point and means basically nothing tho, varian's... 19? 20?, wrote it before destenies collide so cass is normal and good here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewishicequeen/pseuds/Jewishicequeen
Summary: Varian is out of prison- and he can't wait to see his father.It was wrote for last year's Tangledtober so you can also find it on my Tumblr but I'm only posting it here now.
Relationships: Adira & Varian (Disney), Cassandra & Varian (Disney: Tangled), Quirin & Varian (Disney), Rapunzel & Varian (Disney)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	Back(no real title I'm sorry)

It was a beautiful day at the kingdom of Corona, and a young man was blinking in the summer sun. The wind blew in his dark hair, the sunlight glittered on the black locks. A single lock, brighter then the rest, gray, almost blue, got into his eyes.

Varian was taking his first breath of free air.

He had changed during his time in jail. His hair was longer now, and fell on his back like a waterfall of dark tangles. His blue eyes were older and sadder. He grew high, and wasn’t shorter than the woman behind him, who stood with her hand on the hilt of her sword watching his every movement. She was there to watch after him, as he’ll first go back to his old home, at his first days out of prison - and they were both painfully aware of this.

“You don’t have to be so nervous.” she said finally, as she climbed the brown horse, ready for the long journey to his home. “I’m not going to stab you.”  
He looked at her. Black curls and pale green eyes, cherry-red lips- she was beautiful. Once he used to dream of her every night, imagine how those eyes look at him, with love and admiration. He saw her as the complete beauty. Now- he wasn’t sure. He had seen her fall, losing her temper, fighting - she was an enemy, a friend, an ally- all of them, and non, at the same time.

Suddenly she laughed, noticing his hesitation and uncertainty. “Can’t ride a horse, can you?” her voice was full of mock, but her eyes glinted kindly. “You don’t have to do anything, Max knows what he’s doing.”  
Varian smiled, grateful. His younger self would have most likely screamed at her, furious about her dare to mock him. But he only smiled. Yes. He had changed. And not all of it was stuff you can see on the surface.

“Thanks.” he said, hesitating to add the next word. “… Cassie.”

If the nickname bothered her, she said nothing.

The rest of their way was done in silence.

As they reached the end of the wood, Varian started to notice sighs if the close village. A broken tree here, a weird shaped rock there… The black rocks were gone, but the damage they caused will be here for many years.

The people of Old Corona, as tidy as always, cleaned up any remains of his big battle. In this way, Varian was never one of them - his actions only ever caused mess and problems, that other people needed to fix.

People were starting to watch them now. Varian heard their whispers- about the boy who had returned, the criminal, the wizard. One woman shooed her little daughter inside, telling her to staying away from this traitor.

Never mind he did it all for his family. Never mind that he helped the princess fix it all. Never mind he did the right thing, at the end. For them, he’ll only ever be the mess-up son of the leader.

And where was his father, actually, now that the black rocks are gone? Did he waited for him in the house? Was he out there in the fields? Or the farms, helping the workers, as he always did?

He saw the house now. Here, too, were no evidence of the battle- his automatons were gone, the garden was clean, though pretty wild after years untouched, the black rocks are gone.

Three figures stood in front of the door- Rapunzel, her hair brown and short in her new haircut; Eugene, his arm around her, and new light shining in his eyes; and Adira, as weird as always, her hair pulled back in a white braid and her dark eyes glittering with joy and pride. But Varian’s eyes were drawn to the back yard - and to the new addition in the known place.

He got down from the horse before the creature stopped, and ran toward there, his head spinning. This wasn’t right- it was wrong, everything was wrong.  
Here, beside his mother’s old tomb, that was here almost ever since he could remember - a new stone, white and clean, and this couldn’t be, this isn’t right-  
And he read the words, over and over again, as if he could change them, as if by rereading them, the meaning would change-

And as the first tear fall on his cheek, and his body starting to shake, a pear of strong, gentle hands is wrapped around him, and Rapunzel’s voice, small and sad and understanding, whispering "He’d be proud.”

**Author's Note:**

> This this is so OLD I'm sorry  
> Anyway hope you liked it?


End file.
